tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
TDCodyFan as "Dave" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
12:41 <@Kgman04> Hi, TDCodyFan. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded by an audition moderator. Please start with the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 12:42 I am auditioning for the characters Topher and Dave. 12:42 <@Kgman04> Perfect. Since you've auditioned for two characters, we'll start alphabetically with Dave, and then you can audition for Topher right after. 12:42 Alright, that's fine. 12:42 <@Kgman04> First, please provide a URL link to your audition tape. If you have come unprepared, please post this to your userpage later. 12:43 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:TDCodyFan 12:44 <@Kgman04> Awesome! Next, I'm going to ask you three questions which will help me understand you and your character better. 12:44 Alright! 12:44 <@Kgman04> Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would, or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 12:46 What I would like to do is explore my character. What I mean by this is, I will keep the character's personality in the beginning of the roleplay, and at a certain point I will start developing my character more. I have learned in the part when roleplaying that you have to explore your character and I intend to do so while in this roleplay. 12:47 <@Kgman04> Totally understood. Do you have plans for Dave specifically? 12:49 Yes. A certain plan I have for Dave specifically is to develop him more, as I said in the last question. Dave is the type of character that many people do not have a connection to, mostly because of his germaphobia and other things that weren't appealing to him. Dave is the type of person that is outgoing, but doesn't really show it, so I intend to really show that side with Dave. 12:50 <@Kgman04> Great, okay, that makes sense. Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 12:53 Well, in Pahkitew Island we all know that Dave had a thing for Sky, but eventually things got broken off because of Sky's ex boyfriend Keith. I thought that if I was Dave in this roleplay that I would try to form a relationship with Ella because the two showed some type of connection in some episodes. 12:55 <@Kgman04> Sounds good! Do you (the actor) have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 12:56 No, I don't have a problem with anyone at all. I was always taught to love people for who they are, and to always be nice. I'm not the type of person to just go around and hate someone because of their sexual orientation, and especially their religion and race. 12:57 <@Kgman04> Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Dave and your partner for this scene is Leshawna. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 12:57 Leshawna| ~TotalDram@d53-60-180.nap.wideopenwest.com has joined #undefeated 12:58 Hey there sugar baby! ;) 12:58 You must be the new kid. How's the island treatin ya? 12:59 The island is okay, I guess. I have never been on this show so it's a new atmosphere for me from my old home. But, I think I can manage. 13:00 Trust me, this place is gona take some gettin used to. But stick with me baby, ill show you the ropes ;) 13:01 Well, you seem like a nice girl, I think you would be a good person to align with. Thanks for taking me in. 13:01 Of course! But i gotta warn you, you might wanna watch out for some of the...others. 13:02 I have watched the show before, and I know some deep threats and evil personas are Heather, Alejandro, Duncan and Courtney mostly. 13:02 Wow. someone's done their reseach. looks likethat Toph guys gotta watch out. *giggles loudly* 13:04 I did some research and watched the show a few times, but I don't really consider myself that much of a superfan, if at all. I just really research to figure out types of competition and things to help me advance. 13:04 Well you're defiently a smart cookie. *grabs him by the shoulder* Me and you kid, we'll dominate this game!! *struts off booty shaking* 13:05 <@Kgman04> We'll end the scene here. Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions Category:Auditions Category:Wawanakwa auditions